


Day 7 - Scenting

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [19]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Everyone who caught Conner's bus was pretty surprised when there was the pretty omega nobody knew sitting on the Kent porch when Conner got off. A pretty thing who immediately got up when Conner approached. A pretty thing who all but melted into Conner’s arms when he reached the porch and pulled them into a hug.Of course they can't let their questions about the omega so close to Conner go unanswered.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: DC Omegaverse [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950
Comments: 12
Kudos: 497
Collections: Omega!Tim week





	Day 7 - Scenting

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, time to go on my outsiders POV bullshit.

Their whole class was pretty much in agreement that Conner Kent was a fairly average alpha, if a little weird. Sure, there had been a bit of excitement when he first transferred in considering he came from _Hawaii _and all, but after that buzz had settled he just turned out to be pretty average. A little nerdier than most but not in any super useful way – Kent was filled with all sorts of knowledge but didn’t seem to actually like schoolwork.

Overall he was just a boring alpha who’d eventually hook up with one of the omegas in school and settle down like everyone else did.

Probably the Neal omega, she seemed keen enough on him. It was only a matter of time until Conner realised that the reason she insisted on sitting next to him on the bus was ‘cause of that and not ‘cause he gave her no grief like he claimed.

So I’m sure you can imagine just how surprised everyone who caught their bus was when there was the pretty thing nobody knew sitting on the Kent porch when Conner got off. A pretty thing who immediately got up when Conner approached. A pretty thing who all but melted into Conner’s arms when he reached the porch and pulled them into a hug.

“Who is that?” Heather Neal asks, sounding actually dejected. And they all felt for her, because really it should have just been a matter of time before Conner stopped being blind as anything and finally hooked up with her.

“Maybe another relative?” Missy Hewitt suggests, moving over to sit next to her friend.

“Didn’t hug him like any relative I’ve seen,” Yancy Lowe says and Heather’s lip just wobbles.

“Hey, it’ll be okay, what does he have that you don’t?” Missy says, her arm wrapped around Heather’s shoulder to try and comfort the omega while glaring daggers at Yancy.

“I don’t know,” Heather says and that’s about the sum of it – none of them know anything about the ‘mega that was at the Kent’s place. Nothing past the fact Conner clearly knew him and was close to him in some way.

And that just wouldn’t do, would it?

So the group of them that were left on the bus concocted a plan to find out more about this mysterious omega. And all got off at the Lowe pack house which happened to be next, the two girls borrowing bikes from Yancy and Sammy’s siblings, before headed back to the Kent’s place.

Mrs Kent opened the door and while looking confused why there was suddenly four of the neighbours kids at the door called Conner down to see his ‘friends’.

The mysterious omega comes down with him.

The first thought they all have is just how pale the omega was – no way was he a local boy nor from any nearby towns. And Hawaii was known for being sunny wasn’t it? So it didn’t make much sense for him to be from there either.

He’s pretty though. Not like the pretty omegas that go to their school though who wear summer dresses over their well-built hips. He’s pretty like the omegas in magazines are pretty – slim and delicate and dressed in a well-fitting suit. Or, well, what looks like a suit, even if it isn’t the kind you’d wear to prom or court.

Heather’s lip picks up a new wobble.

“Uhhh what are you all doing here?” Conner asks and they all freeze because they hadn’t thought much about how they were explaining it. And it just wasn’t polite to say they were here to find out who his friend was.

“School project,” Missy stuttered out, the story forming as she spoke. “Remember – we were all going to study for, uh, the Chem project?”

The others all nod in agreement because, sure, that makes sense.

“Right,” Conner says. “Heather isn’t in Chem though.”

“I have other work I can do!” Heather defends. “And I didn’t want ya’ll hanging out without me.”

“Okay,” Conner says with an easy shrug before turning to the omega. “Sorry ‘bout this.”

“It’s fine, I have work to do as well,” the omega says, before muttering, “might have to reroute a satellite to get it done out here though.”

“Well Kent, you gonna’ introduce us?” Yancy asks, impatient to get to the real reason they’re here.

“Huh? Oh, right, guys this is Tim. Tim this is Heather, Missy, Yancy, and Sammy,” Conner says pointing to them all respectively. “They go to school with me.”

“Pleasure to meet you Tim,” Sammy says holding out his hand. And Tim’s handshake is firm – the kind of handshake Sammy’s sire would tell Yancy to emulate. “May I ask where you two met?” 

Tim and Conner share a look before Tim replies for them.

“Weekend activity, Clark and my father know each other,” Tim provides.

“Where from?” Sammy asks. Because Clark might have moved out of town to the big city but he’s still one of their town’s boys.

“Clark interviewed him couple of times,” Tim answers easily. “I might go grab my laptop from your room while you all set up.”

“Right, uh, we’ll be in the living room,” Conner says.

Tim walks back upstairs and Conner’s eyes follow him until he’s out of sight.

“How long’s he gonna’ be in town for?” Yancy asks, because there’s no way someone would make the trip to Smallville for just an afternoon.

“Probably just ‘till morning,” Conner says.

“Does his alpha know where he’s staying the night,” Sammy asks, because there’s no way his sire would let Sammy stay at an alpha’s house overnight.

“Bruce, uh, probably knows,” Conner says, “but that doesn’t matter, we’ll study in the living room yeah? You don’t want to go up to my room it’s a mess at the moment.”

The group all have the exact same thought at it that none of them voice: but Conner had apparently had Tim up there before they arrived.

There’s a lot of things they don’t comment about when they go to Kent’s living room. All settling in on the floor around the Kent’s coffee table pulling their books out of their bags to play their part in the make-believe story they had to figure out who the hell the omega is.

“Why you sitting over there?” Conner asks Heather who has positioned herself as far away from him as possible as she can – a buffer of both Yancy and Sammy on one side and Missy on the other.

“I don’t think Tim would much like it if I sat next to you,” Heather replies because you don’t just suddenly go visiting an alpha who-knows how many towns over if you weren’t keen on him. She certainly wouldn’t be doing it for Conner and can recognise that she won’t stand a chance against an omega who will.

“Why?” Conner asks, truly cementing his place in all the others mind as the most oblivious alpha in the world. And Yancy wished he had two ‘megas willing to do what Heather and apparently this Tim-omega are willing to do to just have Conner’s attention. And the Alpha ain’t even enjoying it – apparently blind as anything to the facts of it.

“Uh, never mind,” Heather says, getting up and switching seats with Missy to be next to Conner.

Tim shows up mere seconds after she sits down and Heather flinches. She doesn’t know what to expect from the other omega but now knows the jealousy that would boil in her at another omega clearly interested in Conner.

Tim hardly seems to spare her a glance. Going straight for the couch and curling up in the corner like a baby deer curling up to hide while waiting for their mama to come back.

“You don’t gotta’ sit up there,” Conner says, leaning back to rest his head on the couch right next to where Tim’s foot is.

Tim gives him a dry look over his computer. “I have to maintain company privacy on these documents. And this way I won’t be a distraction for your studying.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Conner says with a shrug before leaning back forward again. “So, um, where we were supposed to be starting on?”

The next half hour passes surprisingly productively on all their parts. There’s no way Mr Paxton is going to be able to spring something on any of them for at least a couple of weeks after this. And Tim, for all he made good on not disturbing them had gradually moved from the corner of the couch, to spread out on the couch, to sliding down on the floor in front of the couch. Squished between it and Conner.

“Right, I need a break,” Conner declares leaning back. The group braces for what’ll happen when he realises just how close Tim is.

They don’t know what they expect to happen – Conner jumping back or Tim kicking him for getting too close. But it sure as hell ain’t Conner grinning and shifting round to gently pin Tim beneath him. His nose pressed right up against Tim’s scent-gland.

And Tim hardly seems to even flinch at it. Just adjusts his laptop and keeps working despite the alpha pressed firm against his back with mouth right up near his gland.

They all go a bit bug-eyed at it. But look, when Dustin Mallory had tried to nuzzle into Kimberly Bonson’s neck during lunch one day last year Kimberly had leaped nearly halfway across the room before decking her alpha. And they had been dating for about as long as anyone else cared to know, bonded three days after graduating at the end of that year and already had a pup on the way.

It just wasn’t done.

Certainly not when company was around.

But this out-of-town omega who had travelled god knows how long to visit, possibly without his head alpha’s knowledge, is all content to let an alpha nose right at his scent-gland like there wasn’t some risk of him biting down and causing a whole lot of trouble to fall on both of them.

Mrs Kent walks into the room and the group basically freezes because she wasn’t known to just roll over and take things. Hell, they’re pretty sure the reason Conner was sent to live with them was so she and Mr Kent could straighten him out.

They fully expect her to drag Conner off Tim by the ear and tear into him for daring to do it.

And instead, the Kent matriarch just sighs.

“Don’t crush him alright Conner,” she says as she puts the lemonade down on the centre of the coffee table.

“I won’t ma,” Conner says back as Tim snorts but doesn’t stop typing.

Mrs Kent leaves the room and the group are left glancing at each other before Yancy gets up and follows her into the kitchen because there’s no way he’s just going to let that left like that.

“Mrs Kent-“

“Yancy, how many times have I told you to call me Ma,” Mrs Kent says despite them both knowing how futile that is because if the Lowe omega taught his boys anything it was to always address adults formally.

“Right, are you really just going to let him do that?” If Yancy had of done that in his home to an omega he had over, an omega who was going to _sleep over_\- Well, those sleepover plans would be cancelled and he’d be facing all his parents’ wrath. 

And Mrs Kent just shrugs.

“Conner’s known Tim longer than he’s known us. I don’t know if there’s anyone who actually has the right to tell them what they can and can’t do when it comes to their pack bonding.”

“They’re _pack_?” Yancy asks. He can’t think of anyone he knows who’s pack at their age. Real pack not the make believe kids like to do. Sure some people bonded and mated in highschool but pack’s weren’t usually formed until a couple years out.

“And have been for as long as I’ve known them,” Mrs Kent says like it’s nothing.

“But what does Tim’s pack-Alpha have to say about it?” Yancy’s pretty sure his sire would tear the head of any alpha who dared to make Sammy pack. And would read Yancy the riot act should he even think about with an omega.

“Tim has made it pretty clear that he doesn’t care what Bruce thinks about his relationship with his pack and Bruce respects that, or at least knows better than to push his kids when it comes to those things. They’re as stubborn as he is.”

Yancy doesn’t know what to say to it. So he just thanks Mrs Kent and goes back into the living room where the others are. Thankfully the others are all packing up as well because they had gotten as much info about the omega as they probably could without actually prying and were pretty damn certain of why he was here. Plus, it wasn’t like they could keep using studying as an excuse to stick around seeing they’d finished with that.

They stick around long enough to finish the lemonade Mrs Kent brought them. And Conner does pull off Tim for it, not that Tim seems to react much – still working on the computer of his and merely putting the lemonade offered to him next to it taking sips now and then.

They turn down Mr Kent’s offer to drive them home and instead bike back to the Lowe pack house. Missy and Heather asking the Lowe alpha to give them a drive home from there. None of them talk much about it, the shock of it still too strong.

By the end of the next day of school though the entire cohort new about Conner and his mysterious omega Tim. Not that any of the four quiet knew who was the one who started the rounds.


End file.
